His Own Crew
by Wia S
Summary: It's been 3 months since Sanji rescued Yashiko, and the boy became his apprentice. But, things have been weighting on the poor boy's mind, and it's up to Sanji to bring his spirit's up.


**It's been awhile since I've posted something, but I have a good excuse. I've recently moved from Europe about 2 months ago with my family, and have also started High School for the year, and my god! It's been hectic! But, here you go! Another one-shot, continuing from my other one-shot "_The Next Eggplant_", meaning Yoshiko, my OC, will be making an appearence. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Yoshiko had been on the pirate ship Thousand Sunny for almost 3 months now, and it was safe to say it wasn't the best three months of his life.

As soon as they had been rescued, he was thoroughly interrogated by most of the crew, only to have Sanji tell half of them off, and then go all goo-goo eyed as the navigator, whom he recognized as "Cat Thief" Nami said she was charging him 10,000,000 Beri for rescuing him. Thank fully, the first mate, also known as "Pirate Hunter" Roronora Zoro, and then "The Devil's Child" Nico Robin intervened, and he was off the hook, for the moment.

He was then attended to by that talking raccoon, and when he happened to point it out, the thing grew! Where the hell was he?! Sanji didn't warn him at all!

Well, that's not totally true. He did say the Captain was a bit of an idiot, and that he would find out by himself what the rest were like, but come on! That was hardly a suffice warning! He could have said something like, oh, I don't know, "my nakama are monsters in their own way, and you have to make sure don't get swindled by that red haired money demon called Nami!"

But, he knew that his stupid master would be the last person to refer to the navigator, or any female as such. What a flirt!

Grumbling beneath his breath, he dragged the next pot toward him, and let it drop into the soapy sink. He snatched the scrub brush from the side, and began vigorously washing out the pot.

He had to admit, it hadn't been all bad. The captain wasn't the bloodthirsty pirate he was told about. He was a fun, generally all around nice guy. Yes, he was a bit of an idiot, like Sanji said, but he was a lot of fun! He was always ready for an adventure, and was always anxious to do something.

Usopp, the sniper, was another thing he didn't expect. The man was a complete, utter liar, but he was an amazing story teller! When he had been recovering from his near death, it was the curly haired man that mostly kept him company when he wasn't with Sanji. He happily told him about all their adventures, and made up new stories everyday just to keep him entertained. It was great!

Later, he made the connection between the man and the mysterious Sogeking, but was probably most surprised that out of everyone, it was their captain and doctor that didn't know the two were one in the same. Not the most reassuring thought.

Zoro was kind of cold at first, not seeming to trust him, but, he was the first to jump overboard and save him during the freak hurricane, seeing as Sanji was back in sick bay. It was then that their relationship started improving. The green haired man wasn't as distant as he used to be, and would occasionally give him a reassuring smile as they were attacked by any manner of things. He was a strong, unbreakable force that came with the captain, and seeing as the captain was every bit of an idiot that Sanji described, it was highly comforting to know he was there.

"Oi, eggplant, are you done with those pots yet?" Sanji called out, walking into the kitchen with his ever present cigarette in his mouth.

"Almost, you shitty old man! Have so damn patience!" He bit back, scrubbing furiously at the second to last pot.

Sanji smirked, and seated himself on the kitchen counter, so he was still in the kid's line of vision. He noted that the boy seemed to hesitate a bit, and his hazel eyes shot from his pegged leg back to his work before hastily resuming cleaning the cooking pot. It was so quick that if he hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it, but he saw it.

"So," Yashiko began, biting his lip in a way that Sanji knew was a sign of awkwardness.

"So." He replied back, acting nonchalant.

Silence fell between them for a moment before the boy broke it once more.

"Did the doctor and Robin-san figure out a way to heal your leg?" He blurted out, focusing all his efforts on the soapy dish.

Sanji didn't reply at first, just kept puffing away at his cigarette. When he was finished with it, he put it out in the ash tray beside him, and lit another.

"They have some theories, but want to test them first. But, I have faith. As long as Luffy doesn't mistake my amputated leg that is being kept in the spare freezer for meat, I should have both legs in no time." He finally said.

Yashiko visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping in relief, and his fast scrubbing pace lessening into a more even, steady beat. The blond haired man watched him from the corner of his eye, and not for the first time since the boy had come onto the crew had he noted he was under some strain. Hearing about his leg took the edge off of most of it, but he knew it was hard for him.

A pirate ship was defiantly a big change from a Marine Ship, even more so when he nearly starved to death and then joined a crew like theirs. He knew it wasn't easy for him, trying to adjust to his new life, and he certainly didn't make it better when he taught the boy how to cook and fight. It was obvious the strain was starting to get to the boy, and he only knew one way to help him.

"Oi, eggplant, you can finish these pots later, alright? I need to start dinner, and since Luffy wants sea king tonight, I'll have my hands full, meaning you're in charge of drinks and desert. Got it?" He said, his tone cool and easy, like discussing the weather.

He rolled his sleeves up, and walked across the floor, his wooden leg clunking with every other step while his back was turned away from his charge. But, he didn't have to have eyes in the back of his head to see the astonished look that turned into a large smile on Yashiko's face.

"Yes, sir!" The boy exclaimed in proper military fashion, and Sanji knew he was saluting him.

"This is a pirate ship Yashiko; you're going to have to break that habit before we throw you off." He commented, hefting the large pot of boiling water back across the kitchen and to the opposite burner.

He saw the boy blush, and rub the back of his neck, looking down in slight embarrassment and dejection. Sanji couldn't help but smile gently.

"What are you still doing here? Go ask Nami-san for some of her oranges, and get the drinks and dessert made. I'm counting on you." He said, nodding his head toward the exit.

The boy gaped at him, not sure he heard those last 4 words his mentor had just said.

"Well? Are you up for it, or should I just dig out some ice cream from the freezer?" He teased, taking out his cigarette and releasing a cloud of smoke.

"Uh, no! I'm on it!" Yashiko quickly reassured, and ran out the door, a smile splitting his face in two.

Sanji chuckled beneath his breath, wondering if he was this eager as a boy and Zeff had let him cook his first dish alone. He probably was worse.

**&**

**&**

**&**

Yashiko bounded across the deck, and toward the orange trees that were kept near the stern. He knew he had to ask the navigator first, but that didn't mean he couldn't scope them out and chose the ripest there were.

Stilling smiling, he weaved in and out of the tiny orchard, making mental notes on those he would chose. This was the first time Sanji was letting him cook an actual dish for their meals! Before, he was only allowed to wash dishes, and cut up certain ingredients. Now, he was going to help feed the crew. _His_ crew.

Maybe being on a pirate ship wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

**Please R&R**


End file.
